


【九悠】想吃掉他、想rua死他的我，是变态吗

by wudisan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudisan/pseuds/wudisan
Summary: *梗该来源于最近的一个博：如果你看到喜欢的小动物时，产生了想要“rua死它”的冲动，不要担心，这并非虐待倾向，心理学上，这叫做“可爱侵犯”，其实是大脑对可爱事物的过度反应。*最近金廷祐xi遇到了个大问题，使得他怀疑自己是否有些变态的趋向。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“下雪了”  
金廷祐又想起了他的声音。  
他的声音总是很温柔、很阳光，像是春日暖阳，甚至是夏天的太阳。  
“所以才会在寒冷的日子想起来吧，真是。”  
他缩缩脖子，叹了口白气。  
  
在电台工作的金廷祐，被评为“这张脸在这这里真是可惜了”第一名。一脸清纯的狗狗相谁见了能不想吸一口，性格也很好，和公司的上上下下都处的自然得体。  
虽然是大火栏目的背后主力之一，但编辑的工作使得他并没有太多露脸的机会。  
值得一提的是，一票之差排名第二的中本先生，是同一栏目的主播。  
  
每周五的8点，是节目的播出时间。  
金廷祐照例准时来到控制台，跟里面的中本先生打了招呼，  
“悠太。”  
里面的人点了点头，算是回应。  
  
认真工作，确认效果，及时收集反馈意见......这些都是说给别人的话，金廷祐他是来吸猫的——准确的说，是来看中本先生的。  
经过庞大的实例分析，狗狗喜欢吸猫这个事情，是刻在DNA里的本能表现。  
所以金廷祐喜欢上中本悠太这件事，连他自己也没能阻止。  
  
第一次听到中本先生的声音，是在出租车的电台中，  
很温柔、充满力量，虽然没有很突出的风格，但是能让人立马放松下来——这是他对即将成为同事的前辈的第一印象。  
“大家，今天下雪了，有去赏雪吗？”  
“人们总是会在雪地上写字或者画些什么，为什么想在雪地里写字呢，为了许愿吗，还是纪念，思念吗，好像也不错。”  
“如果写在雪地里的愿望消失了，就会实现的。  
嗯？因为已经实现了，所以才擦去啊。”  
“哈哈哈这样说有些傻吗，那么我们还是来听下一首歌休息一下吧...”  
  
金廷祐一边听一边分析着这个稿子，雪里写的字，不是融化掉就是被雪盖掉了，难道是隔壁小孩划去你的愿望帮你实现了吗...这个电台是走这个风格的啊。  
第二天，他家门前雪地上多了一行“入职顺利”。  
  
第一次见到中本先生，是在入职聚餐上，  
金廷祐没有想到是他长相居然还有着这样的攻击性，被声音欺骗了。  
他像道上大哥一样搭着一旁同期入职的小孩的肩膀，大大咧咧的与朋友聊着，  
随意拢了几下的中长发，看起来随性又有些难以靠近。  
“不笑时真的好凶，笑死来又天真的不行。”金廷祐在断片前得出了结论——这是个猫咪。  
  
没想到事情，除了一觉醒来自己躺在陌生的家里，还有一旁盯着自己的中本先生。  
实践得知，金廷祐的酒量只有一瓶还不到的程度，喝醉后倒头就睡，中本悠太把无处可回的他扛回自己住所的路上，累得好几次想把他滚着踢着走。  
  
“穿睡衣的中本先生，仿佛要融化在阳光里了。”  
他想，养只猫在家里陪五福也不错。


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *梗该来源于最近的一个博：如果你看到喜欢的小动物时，产生了想要“rua死它”的冲动，不要担心，这并非虐待倾向，心理学上，这叫做“可爱侵犯”，其实是大脑对可爱事物的过度反应。  
> *最近金廷祐xi遇到了个大问题，使得他怀疑自己是否有些变态的趋向。

第一次发现金廷祐好像过于粘着自己的中本先生，是在让他叫自己悠太之后。  
从中本前辈，悠太xi，到现在私下的yota——  
是自己太过于放松了吗，这孩子见到自己后就仿佛变成小狗一样粘人，  
倒是并不烦人。  
“因为长得太可爱了，所以还担心被欺负着，廷祐是个很要强的孩子啊，越来越可靠了。”  
当中本先生像往常一样直球对待喜欢的后辈时，他发现 这孩子不太对劲。  
跟廷祐同期的马颗粒不一样——人人都知道自己喜欢这孩子，就算拉手手、抱抱这孩子也不会躲，只要是能带着这孩子的机会 中本先生一个都不放过。  
有一次自己跟平时一样，对金廷祐说：“哥喜欢你，知道的吧~”，放在马颗粒身上这孩子只会笑笑奶乎乎的叫一声Hiong~，可是他的眼神却躲闪开了，喏喏回了句，  
“嗯”  
不一样，不对劲，为什么他又盯着我笑了..  
后来 金廷祐这孩子就成了同一个节目的编辑。  
  
金廷祐知道自己不太对劲，是在一次一起踢完球休息的时候，  
他习惯性地找悠太靠着休息，习惯性地抱着悠太把头埋在他肩膀，  
“...我是在，吸猫吗...”  
阴差阳错的，他揉了揉悠太的头，  
“嗯？”悠太毫无防备的笑着回头，金廷祐觉得他好像又要融化在阳光里了。  
“没事，头发乱了”  
“哈，都踢半天球了当然会乱啊，不过廷祐你头发好顺哦，发质真好。”  
悠太一下下顺着他的头发，“像给小狗狗顺毛一样。”  
  
金廷祐看着怀里的悠太，  
他眼睛亮闪闪的盯着自己，因为出汗脸粉粉的，头发也有些湿了，我的头发是不是也湿了...  
思绪越飘越远，最后只剩下一行字：  
如果能疯狂的rua悠太，一口吃掉他就好了。  
  
  
排在是否可以职场恋爱问题前的是，对方是否喜欢自己，  
最后才是自己想吃掉他，蹂躏？他的这些想法 是否预示着自己走向了一条不归路。  
金廷祐编辑 最近陷入了创作瓶颈期。  
  
第二年的冬天，中本先生在公司的角落发现了一个烟头和一行模糊的字：  
想rua 想吃  
他不用猜也知道这是金廷祐写的，因为他看见了。  
本来是想偷偷跟着这孩子看他鬼鬼祟祟干什么去，在听见金廷祐小狗一样哼哼唧唧的声音之后更好奇了。偷偷抽烟倒也没什么问题，本来只是想用这个打趣他着，结果看他一边有些失落的哼唧着，一边在雪地里写着什么。  
“傻孩子吗，当然会冻手指啊”看着金廷祐攥着想捂热在雪地里划拉的手指，中本悠太不大不小的哼了一下，还好，没被听到。  
金廷祐走后，中本先生蹲在他刚才蹲着的地方盯着这行字，宠溺的笑着在旁边补了个  
小狗 ･ ェ ･  
“这个不管怎么看都很奇怪吧...倒是多情的年纪，别是什么奇奇怪怪的念头就好了...”  
虽然没想明白到底什么意思，但是中本先生还是把字都给抹掉了。  
  
待续ing  
  
  
  



End file.
